To know what is unknown
by Drake Covens
Summary: Perrin, Rand, Egwene, Maybe Matt


A role of thunder sounded in the distance even though there was not a cloud in the sky and is was a very hot summer day

Disclaimer: I do not write the books nor do I own them.

~*~ This is and AU. I also do not have a title for it yet ether but all in time.~*~ 

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the Mountains of Mist. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. _But it was a beginning._

A roll of thunder sounded in the distance even though there was not a cloud in the sky. It was a very hot summer day. A flash of lightning quickly followed by a roll of thunder startled Egwene. When she looked up she could see Rand standing on the roof looking at the sky. Egwene could not feel it but she knew what he was doing and she knew that it would mean rain. Rand could channel _saidin_, the male side of the One Power, and the long endless dry weeks had led Rand to this, making it rain. _I don't think Two Rivers could live in such prosperity if it was not for Rand and me. _Egwene and Rand had just come back from the White Tower a year ago, where they had received there training and had become Aes Sedai. Egwene looked at her finger and polished the gold ring. The ring was a serpent eating its tail, marking her Aes Sedai. She looked to the east and could see clouds moving quickly towards her, just as Rand landed beside her and embraced her.

"It will rain soon, my heart."

Rand turned Egwene around so that she looked up in to his gray eyes. Rand leaned down as Egwene stood on her tiptoes. When they came together they kissed in a sweet and warm embrace. Rand took the kiss deeper and explored her mouth with his tongue as she did the same to his. Rand caught Egwene's tongue in his mouth and sucked on it. Egwene jumped in surprise and backed away from him. Her ageless face showing surprise. 

"Light, you have never done that before." Rand took her in arms just as it started to rain. Rand reached for _saidin_ and moved her hair away from her ear with air. He nibbled gently at her ear as he spoke.

"Lets go inside and I will show you other things that I have never done before," his voice full of lust and wanting for her. Egwene giggled and blushed as Rand started toward the house.

Perrin heard the roll of thunder in the distance. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and thick arms from his years of being a blacksmith. He sat in front of a small fire that was cooking the rabbit that he and his companion had just caught. A wolf entered his small camp and sat beside him. Perrin put his left hand on the wolf's head and scratched it lightly. The wolf's eyes closed and it seemed to smile even thought a wolf could not. Images flashed thought Perrin's mind and his mind put words to them. _Thanks, I needed that Young Bull._ Perrin stopped and answered back in the same way. _I know you did._ It was true Perrin knew what the wolf was thinking at all time because Perrin had a long, almost forgotten gift that allowed him to talk to wolves. 

__

It's done Hopper, Perrin told the wolf. He knew the wolf did not approve of him cooking the meat but he threw a piece of meat to the wolf anyway. Hopper laid down and devoured the cooked meat slowly because is was hot. As Perrin ate his share of the meat he wondered what Egwene and Rand were doing. _There most likely tending their farm and doing house work or- _Perrin looked up from eating his meat and dropped it. Standing right in front of him was a woman with almost Lanfear's beauty but without the eyes that seemed to be made of an evil, dark moon. _Light I would dance a jig with her and- _he stopped himself from thinking the last part as the woman moved toward him. 

She was wearing a green silk dress that sparkled in the sunlight as if it were metal. Her long blond hair was all in braids that reached her shoulders. Her skin, as he could see it looked smooth and soft and her eyes were the brightest color of blue that he had ever seen. 

"Perrin?" Her voice was unlike any he had ever heard. When he realized that she said his name he put his hand on the axe that hung from his belt. He did not like using it, but if he had to save his life he would and no one was underestimated in his eyes, not even a woman. 

"How do you know my name?" _ Light, she is beautiful._ "I have been sent here by word of the Amyrlin Seat. You are to come back with me to the White Tower." _The Tower! Light, what could the Amyrlin possibly want with me? _Perrin shifted uneasily.

"For what purpose?" The White Tower meant Aes Sedai, and that meant the One Power, and Perrin did not want anything to do with the One Power, even if two of his closest friends were Aes Sedai that used the One Power. "That you will know when you come"

"Who said I was coming?" Perrin said as he stood. He knew the woman was keeping her distance because Hopper was with him. _Hopper, could you leave us alone for a while?_ The wolf stood up and walked towards the forest. Just before he was out of sight he turned. _I will be watching. _ Perrin turned and looked at the woman just as the last picture was sent to him. The woman now stood directly in front of him looking deeply into his yellow eyes. Her ageless face never showing any emotion 

"All come when the Amyrlin summons them, even the Load Caption Commander of the Whitecloaks. As they have come before, so will you." To Perrin, something was missing but he could not figure it out. When he finally did, he bent down and picked up a rock. 

"Where is your Warder, Aes Sedai?" Just as he said it he felt Hopper move tying to find the Warder. Perrin heard a noise and threw the rock. He listened for it to hit the ground but it never did. The Warder moved from where he was standing, his cloak seeming to become the trees a times and hiding the Warder completely. 

"You have good ears, boy," he said as he walked to stand at the left of the Aes Sedai.

"I will not go with you to see the Amyrlin. I want nothing to do with the White Tower or Aes Sedai." Perrin sat back down on the ground and picked the meat up that he had dropped. It only had a couple of grains of sand on it. He brushed it of and finished the last bit. He would not offer them anything as an indication that he wanted them to leave. He remembered what Loial would have said to Perrin after he had just told the Aes Sedai what he just told her. Loial would say: "Better to stick your head in to a hornets nest then to anger an Aes Sedai."

"Those are wise words boy," The Warder said, still having his hand on his sword. Perrin cursed hisself for saying that out loud. "I will not go with you so you might as well leave". 

"As you wish, but you will be sorry when someone else comes to get you," the Aes Sedai said as she turned and started to walk away. The Warder stood there a moment longer and then followed the Aes Sedai.

"What have I gotten my self into this time?"

End Part 1 


End file.
